Together
by GamerRCL0505
Summary: I was once lonely, and had few memories of my life before the desert. But it all changed when I saw the light. I found someone I once knew, and we're embarking on a journey. Together...


**Author's Note So, I myself haven't played it, but I saw PewDiePie and UngluedWater's Let's Plays of it, and I knew I had to write. It's a beautiful game, between the music, scenery, and just gameplay style. Even with how short the game is, and how simple, it's a masterpiece… And even though we don't really get to know the traveler you play as, there's an emotional feeling you get… Or maybe, it's just me…**

A bright streak of light zoomed across the sky. I got up from my spot in the sand dunes of the desert and peered over. A bright, white light glowed between the peaks of the far away mountain.

I don't know why, or how, but I knew that I needed to get there, for this was what I was born for.

…

I walked, sliding every once in a while on the sand, closer to the mountain. _It's so far away…_ I thought. The wind picked up slightly, as my red cloak whipped around me. I saw this weird, stiff fabric, and I felt the urge to… To sing... I let out a soft, melodious note, and the fabric grew a vibrant red, glowing brilliantly, along with my scarf.

I reveled in the happy feeling it brought. Then I heard something… No, not something, _someone_! It was a note, slightly deeper than my own song.

I jumped, excited at the prospect of seeing someone else. I glanced at the person. They looked similar to me, only a bit taller, and definitely male. One look, and I knew that he, too, was on this journey, and I think he felt the same.

It was an unspoken agreement between us.

…

We walk. Really, it's all we can do. Walk, jump, and sing. Neither of us can talk. I think, a long time ago, I could talk. I might be wrong though… And if I could, I can't now, and that's really all that matters. And he seems familiar… I knew him long ago; I think it was around the time I could talk.

He knows more than I. Or he seems to, anyways. He always leads me, but I think that's because the instincts are stronger for him. He knows where to go, and I know when to sing. We're a pair.

…

The heat is not as bad as it was, I'm glad for this change, though it's weird. The sky seems to be getting… Bluer. That's really new. I didn't even know there was anything besides red, orange and yellow.

…

I remember who he is now. He's my brother. My twin… This is why we look so similar, and our scarves are one. They are just the other half.

I told him. I showed him how our scarves fit together. He hugged me.

This made me realize how alone I was. Up until now, I thought I was the last one of my kind.

I wonder what our people were like. Were they good, or bad, or civilized, or even savages? I don't think that'll ever be answered…

**...**

We're underwater! Water! Everything's slowly coming back to me, the world, how it once was. I remember the vast oceans, filled with magnificent creatures… Oh, how I long for the old world…

As we continue our journey, I keep finding these stories. I think they show our past. I can't tell, though…

…

We got out of the water. It's much, much colder now. The wind is strong and violent, and it doesn't want us to pass.

When the wind picks up, we huddle together behind the stones, for warmth and safety.

I can hear dragons in the distance. They scare me. I try to be strong for him though. He needs me, just as much as I need him.

I'm so cold…

I'm freezing…

My scarf is growing dimmer, and is starting freeze from the weather.

…

We're so close… So, incredibly close… I can see it every time I look up. But we still have a ways to go.

The dragons. They fly over us constantly, and we have to hide in these box-like things to keep them from noticing. They shine this weird beam of light, like the one I saw at the beginning.

We passed the dragons, but the wind is even worse here. There's hardly any cover!

We have to keep going… We've come so far to end now…

…

So… Cold… I can't… I can't keep going…

I have to, though… For him…

Oh no… No… No!

He stopped… He stopped, and fell into the accursed snow!

Dammit all!

It's still so… Cold…

It won't hurt to stop with him, just for a while… Right?

…

I feel warm… And it's so, so bright…

There are these large, white figures… Like the ones from the story… They're so pretty…

I'm flying now… Up to the light… It's so bright, and pretty, and warm…

I see something… I see… I see him! I see him! My brother!

We're going up, past the waterfalls, with the fabric-animals. The jellyfish, octopi, and other creatures seem so ethereal.

We are racing each other to the top. It's so fun…

But there's this feeling of emptiness… Because I know that once I reach the top, my journey is over. There will be no more after this…

It's sad…

The light's right there. We are looking at one another in agreement.

…

The journey is over, for us… But it's ok, because I know that we were born for this, and there is still a whole other, magical journey for us to partake in. And I am ready for that journey.

Together.


End file.
